Drabbles au féminin
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Petits textes de cent mots tout pile sur les personnages féminins de My Hero Academia
1. Admiration (! SPOILER)

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici ma participation pour l'Event du 8 mars du Forum MHA. Pour ces épreuves, j'ai décidé de me rajouter une contrainte supplémentaire et de remplir tous les prompts sous formes de drabble, et quand je dis drabble, je veux dire sa forme pure et dure donc exactement 100 mots, pas un de plus, pas un de moins (selon le compteur de mon traitement de texte, en tout cas).**

**Il y aura potentiellement des spoilers. Je marquerai comme tel tout ce qui concerne des événements et des personnages qui ne sont pas encore apparus dans l'anime.**

**Pour ce premier texte, tiré de la seconde épreuve, le thème sera : « Midnight aime et/ou admire Mirko. Ce soir, elle est seule avec elle. Osera-t-elle lui parler ? »**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nemuri y songeait sans relâche depuis deux semaines. Dès qu'elle avait su que Mirko viendrait raconter son parcours aux élèves de troisième année, elle avait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'admirait et à quel point elle enviait sa force, son courage et sa popularité malgré son côté bourru.

Elle la trouva dans la salle des professeurs, une fois la journée terminée. Mirko venait de partager un thé avec toute l'équipe enseignante. Avant même que Midnight ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Mirko la gratifia d'un grand sourire et dit :

« Vous avez toujours été mon modèle, vous savez ».


	2. Réconfort (! SPOILER)

**Ce deuxième thème est aussi issu de la deuxième épreuve : « Toga se sent mal. Mirko essaye de la réconforter. »**

* * *

La petite pleurait. Elle tenait la barre métallique qui lui avait transpercé la cuisse quand le bâtiment s'était effondré. Une flaque de sang sombre s'étendait sous elle. Face à l'ombre de la mort, plus rien ne restait de la folie fanfaronne de Toga et Mirko ne savait comment réagir. Elles étaient seules et incapables de poursuivre le combat.

« Je voulais juste… juste un monde où je pourrais enfin être moi-même », sanglotait Toga.

Mirko ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à se rapprocher de Toga. Mais elle le fit et, de son bras valide, entoura doucement ses épaules.


	3. J'aimerais te revoir

**Toujours sur l'épreuve 2, le thème de ce drabble était : « Midnight pense souvent à Toga. Si seulement, elle pouvait la voir/la revoir ».**

* * *

Après son arrestation, on avait enfermé Toga dans une aile spécialisée pour malades dangereux. Aucune visite autorisée, seul un personnel trié sur le volet pouvait l'approcher. Nemuri mourrait d'envie d'aller la voir. Ses collègues la pensait cinglée. Après tout, elle avait failli mourir de ses mains.

Mais ils ne voyaient pas en elle ce que Nemuri voyait, ce qu'elle voyait avec ses yeux de professeur. C'était sans doute fou, mais par-delà le poignard, elle avait vu une adolescente ordinaire. Une fille de dix-sept ans avec ses rêves et ses angoisses, que Nemuri avait connus aussi.

Elle brûlait de la sauver.


	4. En terrasse (! SPOILER)

**Et voici le dernier thème de la deuxième épreuve : « Mirko boit un verre en terrasse avec Toga, lorsque Midnight débarque... »**

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que Mirko n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Nemuri. Quand elle lui avait proposé un verre dans un petit café français tout à fait charmant en centre-ville, Rumi n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Elles parlaient de tout, de rien : travail, amis, famille, histoires de coeur...

Du coin de l'oeil, Rumi vit une femme arriver à l'angle de la rue et reconnut immédiatement Nemuri, vêtue de son costume d'héroïne. La femme assise en face d'elle l'observait aussi, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Sa peau ondula dans un frisson répugnant avant de commencer à se liquéfier.


	5. A l'école

**Les thèmes qui vont suivre sont tirés de la troisième épreuve de l'Event du 8 mars. Cela dit, je triche un peu (bouuuuuh), parce qu'au lieu de ne prendre que la liste imposée (soit Eri, Nejire et Yuyu), je vais écrire sur un personnage différent à chaque fois, histoire de faire vraiment le tour du plus de personnages féminins possible.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Eri inspira à fond. Elle referma la main sur la bandoulière de son sac. Sa cravate lui serrait le cou, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Au collègue, elle ne portait qu'un ruban avec son uniforme de marin. La brise douce du printemps charriait avec elle les pétales des cerisiers. Pour elle, ils avaient la couleur des promesses.

La première fois qu'elle avait passé ce portail, elle n'était qu'une petite fille.

Désormais, elle avait bien grandi. Si elle n'était pas encore une femme, cela n'aurait su tarder. Et surtout, plus qu'une femme, elle était sur le point de devenir une héroïne.


	6. Sous la pluie

Elle aimait la saison qui portait son nom. Alors qu'on se hâtait, à chaque averse, de rassembler ses affaires et de s'abriter, elle restait sous les trombes d'eau. Chaque gouttelette sur son visage lui faisait l'effet d'une libération, chaque grondement du tonnerre d'une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Cela lui avait valu plus d'une remontrance, quand elle revenait à la maison avec ses cahiers trempés. Mais elle n'avait jamais cessé pour autant. Ces instants hors du monde et de ses ennuis valaient bien quelques devoirs en bouillie ou quelques vêtements déteints.

Tsuyu n'était jamais aussi heureuse que sous la pluie.


	7. Naturel (! SPOILER)

Rumi ne portait pas de maquillage. Jamais. Nemuri ne se voyait pas sortir le visage nu. Pas tant qu'elle était complexée par son apparence mais elle en avait tellement pris l'habitude que sans eyeliner, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Elle se leva un matin. Rumi, éveillée à côté d'elle, la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elles ne dormaient pas souvent ensemble et, les seules fois où elles l'avaient fait, Nemuri s'était levée la première. Elle plissa les yeux, un brin confuse. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ?

— Je te trouve jolie au naturel, répondit Rumi à cette question silencieuse.


	8. Tabou

Personne ne voulait penser à son existence. Elle était mieux cachée, ignorée, loin des yeux des bonnes gens qu'elle dérangeait tant. Pourtant, Magne se sentait une femme comme les autres. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être une femme comme les autres.

Sans doute que si elle aimait tant l'Alliance, c'est qu'ils étaient tout comme elle des marginaux. Des fruits du système que personne ne voulait voir, qu'on reléguait dans un coin pour oublier à quel point ils dérangeait. Et pour cela, ils l'acceptaient, sans poser de questions, pour ce qu'elle était.

Pour eux, elle était une femme comme les autres.


	9. Être mère

Pour Rei, être mère avait toujours eu du sens. Déjà toute petite, elle s'imaginait avec une ribambelle de gamins, pour qui elle représenterait un phare, un modèle.

Il lui avait fallu longtemps, depuis sa chambre d'hôpital, pour pardonner à Enji d'avoir transformé ce rêve en cauchemar. Pour ne plus voir dans ses petits le reflet de son bourreau. Mais d'autant qu'elle avait voulu le détester, elle n'y était jamais parvenue, car c'était grâce à lui aussi qu'ils existaient.

Touya. Natsuo. Fuyumi. Shouto.

Eux, chair de sa chair, chair faible, chair meurtrie. Si elle pouvait tout recommencer, elle ne changerait rien.


	10. Ballade au clair de lune

**Alors, je me doute que le thème devait être "BaLade au clair de lune" (la promenade, du coup, pas la chanson), mais le jeu de mot m'a plu, donc je laisse comme ça.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Juste avant feu d'artifice, c'était le moment rêvé. Ce n'était pas un air bien compliqué, une ballade française que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite, dans une traduction japonaise approximative. Elle aurait préféré la jouer à la guitare, mais le ukulélé ferait bien l'affaire.

Quand Jirou entonna le premier couplet, Momo chanta avec elle. Elle mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que son amie ne chantait pas la version japonaise, mais bien en français, un français qu'elle devinait un peu gauche, un peu yaourt.

Dès lors, Jirou se tut, n'ayant jamais rien entendu de si beau.


	11. Avoir de l'ambition

« Tu vois trop loin », lui disait-on. « Revois tes exigences à la baisse ». Uraraka ne comptait plus combien de fois elle l'avait entendu. Ce qui n'avait été au début qu'une question d'argent s'était vite transformé en une envie de montrer à tout le monde de quoi elle était capable. Elle gagnait assez bien sa vie pour subvenir aux besoins de dix familles.

Ce soir-là, sur la marche d'argent du podium, plus question de finances. Elle regardait Deku, juste au-dessus d'elle, elle lui adressa un sourire mais voilà ce qu'elle pensait :

« Un jour, je serai à ta place ».


	12. Sans attaches

Par réflexe, Camie passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour les rassembler en queue de cheval avant de monter dans l'avion. Son coeur manqua un battement quand ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que de l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle les avait coupés la veille.

Dans un élan de rage, à minuit passé, elle avait pris une grande paire de ciseaux et taillé sa longue crinière. Pour prendre un nouveau départ. Pour que le chagrin parte à la poubelle en même temps que ses cheveux.

Elle serait célibataire, désormais. Célibataire et apatride. Mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle était libre.


	13. Dans la rue

On avait appris à Ryuko que les femmes avaient peur dans la rue. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour elles, elles y étaient en danger. Exposées.

C'était cette raison qui l'avait décidé à devenir une héroïne. Elle s'était promis que, tant qu'elle serait dans la rue, aucune femme n'y serait mal à l'aise. Elle veillait au grain, s'exposait au danger pour qu'elles puissent rentrer chez elles sereines après une longue journée de travail, pour qu'elles ne ressentent pas le besoin de regarder par-dessus leur épaule à chaque coin de rue.

C'était la mission qu'elle s'était fixée, envers et contre tout.


	14. Plage

De ses deux mains jointes, Mina frappa dans la balle, qui partit de l'autre côté du filet, dans le camp des garçons. Le coup avait été si puissant qu'elle se retrouva les fesses dans le sable, impuissante face au smash de Bakugou.

La balle atterrit pile entre ses genoux. Heureusement, le sable avait amorti l'impact et l'avait empêché de rebondir. Si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas manqué de frapper Mina au visage. Celle-ci se releva, épousseta ses genoux et se prépara pour le service, après un clin d'oeil à ses coéquipières.

Elles n'allaient pas se laisser mener au score.


	15. Fille à femmes

**Bon, je crois que je botte un peu en touche avec ce thème (qui était à la base "Fille à femme", au singulier), mais je n'étais pas très sûre de l'avoir compris, donc j'ai préféré l'adapter un peu pour une interprétation dont j'étais sûre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle était une « fille à femmes », comme elle avait déjà entendu dire. On le disait à mots couverts, faussement ouvert, faussement compréhensif. En vérité, on se demandait quand elle cesserait sa petite comédie.

Kendo n'arrêta jamais d'aimer les femmes. De les aimer jeunes et vieilles, grandes, petites, minces, grosses, japonaises, étrangères. Elle aimait les femmes comme on aime respirer, par besoin, par instinct. Elle aimait leurs courbes, leur sourire, leur odeur, le tintement de leurs bijoux. Leur façon de faire battre son coeur plus fort. Elle aimait Momo.

Ceux qui prétendaient qu'elle faisait son intéressante n'y comprenait rien.


	16. Combat de tous les jours

Elle n'était pas une combattante ; ne s'était même jamais battue de sa vie. Elle haïssait la violence. Pourtant, elle avait eu tous les jours l'impression de mener de front une bataille contre un ennemi qui la dépassait.

Inko avait élevé son fils seule, ce qui la condamnait déjà aux yeux de beaucoup, sans qu'elle ait jamais compris pourquoi. Sans doute se disaient-ils : « Elle ne sait pas garder un homme, comment pourrait-elle en élever un ? ». Mais ils avaient tort. Aux yeux de son fils, lui avait-il dit un jour, il n'y avait jamais eu de plus grande héroïne qu'elle.


End file.
